Training
by TamaChan xD
Summary: A training session ends up going very steamy.  Full summary inside. ZXC


Final Fantasy VII Fanfic... Oneshot.

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Summary: Zack and Cloud are an item, they have only told their closest friends. One training session ends up a bit steamy. (Suckish summary I know).

Warnings: Yaoi (BoyxBoy partnership.) Language and Lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters. As much as I would love Zack in my bed xD

Training

Cloud lays panting on the floor as Zack pins him down. "Geez your slacking Cloudy!" the puppy smirks. Cloud struggles against the older man holding him to the padded floor of the training room. Zack grins and leans down to pick up his Buster sword, "Up you get. Lets give it another go". Cloud gets up slowly and starts sparring with Zack again.

As the training session progresses, both men end up topless and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. Zack looks over at his long term lover and admirers the view of the pale chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes roam over the lithe body across from him, gazing from the pale face that could be considered cute, the mako blue eyes that are hidden beneath pale eyelids, those oh so kissable lips... _Zack stop or you'll end up fucking him here on the training room floor_

Cloud feels his boyfriend's penetrating stair and meets the violet infused mako eyes that stare intently at him. He smiles and rolls onto his side to look at his raven haired puppy of a man. The spiky disarray of raven locks framing the handsome face of the First Class SOLDIER. Cloud closes his eyes as the eyes staring at him so intently make him shiver in pleasure. _Oh you so want him Cloud._

Zack gets up and stalks towards his Chocobo, offering his hand to help him up. Said Chocobo takes hand and intertwines their fingers together as they walk out of the training room towards Zack's apartment. "You know I kinda enjoyed being pinned by you today, Zack," Cloud whispered huskily into the SOLDIER's ear whilst the stood in the elevator. The SOLDIER visibly shuddered as Cloud placed their intertwined hands over his own crotch which was bulging with just how much he had enjoyed their training session. Zack gasped and started to palm the bulge softly making Cloud melt into his side.

"Ahh.. Shit stop Zack! So good. Going to cum in my pants if you don't stop," pants a clearly over-excited Cloud. The elevator dings their arrival on the SOLDIER floor. Zack fishes his key card out and opens his apartment door, dragging his Chocobo inside straight away. As soon as the door shut Cloud found himself pinned to the door with his hands pinned above his head as Zack kissed him passionately. Zack's tongue begging for entrance into that sweet mouth was quickly granted and met with a moan of utter ecstasy.

Cloud kissed Zack back enthusiastically, he hitched his left leg over Zack's hip and ground his hips into the older man, throwing his head back hard enough to dent the door behind him as he moans his pleasure. "Loud as ever I see my Cloudy," Zack moans as he attacks the cadets offered neck whilst picking the boy up. Cloud wraps his legs around Zack's waist immediately, thrusting his hands into the raven locks as the puppy bites down on his neck causing him to moan his lover's name.

"Zaaa... ahh.. oh my Gaia.. there, right there!" Cloud is fairly incoherent as Zack moves to the bedroom, falling backwards onto the bed so his Chocobo isn't crushed by his weight. Immediately Cloud starts attacking his lips and grinding his arousal against very hard length below causing Zack to moan and thrust his hips into the grinding motions. "We're wearing way too much clothing Cloudy," Zack pants as he unbuckles the armour and removes it from Cloud's body. Soon enough Cloud is only in his tight fitting black boxers, as Zack stares at his boyfriend biting his lip as he toys with the waistband of his own navy boxers, teasing the young cadet. "Ughhh Zack just take them off I need you!"

Hearing the need in Cloud's voice, Zack quickly divests himself and Cloud of their remaining clothing and lubes up his fingers. Sliding one slick digit into the writhing body beneath him, he thrusts the lone digit in and out until the puckered entrance is relaxed enough for another. As he introduces more fingers to Cloud's entrance, he sucks slowly and softly on the blonde's cock, teasing him and keeping him at the edge of release. The moans of his lover getting ever louder with each second that ticks by.

Zack curls his fingers trying to find that hidden bundle of nerves, suddenly Cloud arches his back and screams Zack's name as he cums all over his own stomach and chest. Zack leans down and licks at the seed on the blonde's chest before capturing those lips in a heated kiss. As he continues kissing his blonde, he feels that Cloud is ready and removes his fingers earning a whimper of protest. Cloud's watchful gaze follows Zack's every movement as he slides the condom down his thick, hard arousal. He coats himself with the cherry flavoured lube as he gazes at Cloud with hooded eyes full of lust and love.

He leans forward and nudges Cloud's legs apart to accommodate him. He directs himself to the blonde's entrance and pushes gently inside the blonde earning a moan of delight. Zack closes his eyes to concentrate on not losing control straight away. He pushes slowly until he is in the hilt, opening his mako infused eyes, he gazes at his beautiful lover covered in a light sheen of sweat and finds him gazing back at him with love, adoration and lust. He crashes his lips down on the blonde's, thrusting his tongue inside that sweet mouth.

The moans that fill the air as the two move together get progressively louder. The slow movement of hips and mouths against each other, a lone hand removes itself from blonde locks to stroke Cloud's neglected member in time with the thrusts. Cloud looks up at Zack and pulls the man down for a deep kiss full of love, breaking the kiss to gasp and silently scream his lover's name as he climaxes over them both. Zack soon follow after a couple of frantic thrusts and stiffens as he groans Cloud's name before collapsing on top of the sated blonde.

Cloud wraps his arms around Zack, running his lips over his forehead and running his hands through the spiky locks of hair. "I love you Zack," he whispers as he kisses the man's forehead again. Zack lifts himself and smiles lovingly at the blonde beneath him. "I love you too Cloud." He pulls out and cleans them both up before climbing into bed. Cloud almost instantly cuddles up to him, resting his head full of blonde hair on the brunettes chest as his hands idly trace patterns into the SOLDIER's skin.

The two sated lovers fall asleep whispering their love for each other in the other's ear. Cuddled up under the blankets, safe in their lover's arms.

Owari

Authors Note: Okay... what do you think? It's my first lemon and yaoi, I think I failed but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please!

TamTam =(^_^)=


End file.
